duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Lasombra
Lasombra---- I do not need to explain myself to you. I exist; that is enough reason for me to rule. I have the noblest blood of our kind in my veins, and soon I shall have yours on my lips. I was born to command and reborn to dominion, and no matter how far you run, you cannot hide from me. The kine would laugh if you told them about vampires who were afraid of shadows. You and I know better. I'll give you to ten. Start running. An excellent decision. I applaud. Did you actually manage to reach it all by yourself?---- From their webs of shadows the Lasombra guide the destiny of the dread Sabbat. Unseen even by mirrors, these lords of darkness glide through the night they rule, orchestrating the rise and fall of Kindred and kine alike. From the Sahara Desert to the Spanish Main, from the monasteries of Seville to the mean streets of New York City, no other clan so embodies what it means to be a vampire. Elegant yet predatory, the Lasombra honestly think of themselves as the apex of Cainite existence. Firm believers in Divine Right and the rule of the superior, they have little patience, though often much pity, for those Cainites who are (through no fault of their own) inferior. The Lasombra character is a curious mix of noblesse oblige and healthy contempt. They actively seek power wherever it may be found, from the halls of the cloisters to the corridors of palaces, yet they do not seek the titles and glory that come along with rule. Instead of chasing command for its own sake, Lasombra take the reins of power out of a firm belief that no one can hold them better. The appearance of power is unimportant; what matters is that the decisions are being made by those most suited to make them. Indeed, most Lasombra prefer the role of kingmaker to the title of king. The Lasombra are loyal to the Sabbat, but they also believe it is their right and responsibility to be the strongest leaders of the sect. Lasombra often fight over who should lead among them, but they prefer other Lasombra to the members of other clans. There is less intrigue in the Sabbat than the Camarilla, but what does exist is found among the Lasombra. The Lasombra are just as concerned about freedom as the other clans of the Sabbat, but they view the means of holding onto that freedom a little differently. They emphasize the control of mortal political, religious and financial institutions as a way of defending the Sabbat from threats. The Lasombra maintain the largest number of retainers of any clan in the Sabbat. They maintain agents in many positions of power and have implanted spies throughout the world. These agents are loyal to the Sabbat, but they answer directly to the Lasombra. After all, the Lasombra consider what is good for their clan to be good for the sect. Even more than the Ventrue and Tremere, the Lasombra are masters of intrigue. Rather than erect the genteel facade of the aforementioned clans, however, the Lasombra are openly competitive and warlike. Lasombra maintain their often tenuous control over their Sabbat brethren through a mixture of force, espionage and manipulation, often guiding the other clans without said clans' realization. The word "Machiavellian" aptly describes the members of the clan. Stealth and cunning are second nature to them, to the point that they have developed an affinity with and control of the forces of night and shadows. Nickname: Keepers (as in brother's) Appearance: Lasombra are generally dark-skinned, with fine-boned features that announce their Italian, Spanish or Moorish Heritage. Many still look slightly tanned or weathered from their exposure to the harsh southern sun during their days as mortals. As befitting their noble station, those not bound by holy orders to wear church vestments prefer the finest silks and other expensive garments. Background: Lasombra come almost exclusively from noble bloodlines, particularly those of Spanish, Italian or Moorish extraction. Most are skilled in the arts of war and court, though a significant number have backgrounds in the Church. It is extraordinarily rare for a commoner to be Embraced by a Lasombra. Lasombra most often choose mortals who demonstrate a lust for power. They often pick those already possessing political or financial influence. They look for the brightest and most cunning of kine to strengthen the Sabbat. Clan Disciplines: Dominate, Obtenebration, Potence